ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Getting a Little Carried Away
}} The fight between Julio Scoundrél and Tarquin goes on, but the general asks for reinforcements. Elan prepares a last minute rescue for him. Cast * The Order of the Stick ** Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ ** Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ ** Elan ◀ ▶ ** Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ ** Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * The Vector Legion ** Tarquin ◀ ▶ ** Laurin Shattersmith ◀ ▶ * The Crew of the Mechane ** Bandana Secundus ◀ ▶ ** Julio Scoundrél ◀ ▶ ** Crewman with Eyepatch and Pegleg ◀ ▶ ** Crewman with Scar ◀ Transcript Vaarsuvius, holding Belkar, approaches the Mechane. Bandana: Elan! You're safe! Where's Captain Scoundrél? Elan: Still fighting my dad, Bandana. Can we bring the ship any closer? Bandana: You got it. Cut back to the ground. Julio: Face it, you're in for wall-to-wall pain if you— Tarquin: Stop it! Stop it with the carpeting puns! I do not care about wordplay right now!! Tarquin: Can't you see that there are underlying problems with the structure of this scene?? Julio: Looks like Elan and his friends are safe aboard the Mechane. Time to exit-stage up—before— Tarquin attacks Julio's flying carpet with his dagger, '''RRRRIIP!!' '' Tarquin: And that was MY flying carpet anyway! Julio: You always did know how to cut a rug, Tarquin. But I'm afraid this won't be our last dance after all, since I'm— Tarquin: Shut up. Tarquin: LAURIN! Laurin: Whoa, it really is Julio Scoundrél. Weird. Laurin: Tarquin, why didn't you ever tell me you knew him? Tarquin: Yeah, you're right. That is the most pressing issue for us to discuss. Laurin: You know, I used to be a member of your fan club. Julio: Really? You were a Julioteer? Laurin: Yeah— Laurin: —I had terrible taste when I was young. Julio: AAAAHHHH! Cut to the Mechane. Roy: Elan, we need to get out of— Bandana: Close enough for you? Elan: A little more—to the left! Elan: OK... Elan: NOW! The Mechane fires its forward ballista with a line attached to the bolt, "FWMP!" Back on the ground, the bolt just misses Tarquin, ripping his cape, "'WOOOSH!"'' '''Julio: Heh heh... nice shot, kid. Tarquin: There you go! Was that so hard to try and kill me? Tarquin: You missed, but at least you're taking a shot at your old man! Julio: I think that's half your problem, T— He cuts the line on the ballista bolt, "snap!"... ...and keeps holding the rope, letting it pull him away from the fight. Julio: You always think everything that happens is about you! D&D Context * Laurin once again uses Psionic Dimension Door to return to the action. * It is not clear what psion power she is using to attack Julio in page 1, panel 9, perhaps Mind Thrust, but it could be a number of attack powers. Trivia * This is the only other appearance thus far of the Mechane Crewman with Scar. Unusual for an unnamed character with only two appearances, he reappears here after his first appearance all the way back in #392, Death From Above. External Links * 933}} View the comic * 317191}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Psionic Dimension Door Category:Tarquin's Breakdown